The Fox
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: A fox has come to jasper however this fox has a long history with wolfkind and has been watching Kate and her family for years learning every secret he can to use against them.


Hannah was walking through the forest mumbling profanity and cursing princess when a fox appeared in front of her "hello ms,might i say what lovely eyes you have."he said hannah smiled "why thank you,may i ask what is your name?".

"Adrian,beautiful."he said hannah couldn't keep her eyes off him and his voice sounded soothing and seductive.

"And what's your's?"Adrian asked "Hannah.".

Well Hannah i would like to know more about you my den is over there and i caught a rabbit would you like to join me?" Adrian asked Hannah nodded and followed him to his den.

 **20 hours later**

Adrian was sitting at the entrance of his den staring at the moon with a smile on his face then he heard Hannah groan behind him she walked past him although weirdly he fur was messy and she had cum leaking out her ass and she was sweating "when can i see you again?"Hannah asked Adrian smiled "Never." Hannah looked at him in confusion "w..what do you mean never,we had a date we fucked for hours on end what i am just a one night stand to you?!" "All girls are one night stands to me,now get out." Adrian said harshly Hannah huffed and left without another word.

Adrian stood up and started walking towards the Voyageur pack territory which his den is situated 100 feet outside of.

 **Hours later**

Kelly shadow and obsidian sat inside their den eating breakfast in silence kelly glanced at obsidian and back at the ground then obsidian got up and exited the den kelly waited a full minute before speaking "shadow we need to talk." Obsidian looked at kelly "about what?" "About obsidian,he's still not talking or hanging out with me...it's really breaking my heart honey."kelly whimpered "oh kelly it's alright he is still adjusting don't worry he'll come around." Then red furred female came in "sir Kate is here to speak with you." "I'll be right there,don't let this bring down."shadow said and he left with the female.

Kelly sighed then a voice said "having trouble hon?" Kelly looked to see Adrian standing at the entrance kelly raised an eyebrow "who the hell are you?" "The names Adrian i was heading back home when i couldn't help but overhearing you have a problem."Adrian explained kelly scoffed "problem is an understatement." Adrian tilted his head "do tell."

 **One boring ass summery later**

"And that's it."kelly said Adrian was sitting in front Kelly listening to everything "hmmm it would seem that this obsidian pup doesn't want you to be his mother."

"Yes but he constantly pushes me away."kelly said beginning to get upset "i know how frustration that is."Adrian said sympathetically "yes and i need to get this off my chest but yesterday i thought about pinning him against a tree and telling him angrly "i don't care what you say I'm married to your father and I'm your mother now whether you like it or not!" but that's not me so i just bottle up negative feelings like that"kelly said calmly.

Adrian shook his head "my dear,holding in your anger is terrible for your health it'll drive you mad so what you need to do is release it so i need you to say everything that frustrates you about this."

Kelly sighed then frowned the growled "i hate that I'm struggling to earn the respect of an ungrateful brat that's not my own pup." Adrian knodded "what else?" "I hate that everyone is telling me that it will be okay!"kelly snarled "even though it's not?"Adrian asked

"No...no it's not."Kelly said "that's because it's never going to be ok kelly,obsidian is never going to accept you as a mother how do i know,I've seen this before,kelly it's pretty much hopeless."Adrian said

Kelly looked at the ground wondering if he is right "your probably right,Obsidian will never like me no matter how hard i try...why should i even bother with him I'm married to his father not him."kelly said angrily Adrian smiled as kelly calmed down a bit and smiled "wow you should be a therapist cause i feel great." Adrian just shrugged grinning "is there anyway i can thank you?"Kelly asked Adrian only grinned.

With kate and shadow they were heading back to the den "i think kelly will like what i have planned for the pack,it will be beneficial."kate said excited they entered the den and kate gasped in shock.

Kelly had Adrian's dick in her mouth and she was bobbing her head up and down and when she saw kate and shadow looking at her she stopped and took Adrian's dick out her mouth "Kelly...how could you?!"shadow exclamed in anger.

Kelly looked at them both not knowing what to say Adrian got up and ran out quick "kelly you and shadow were happily married how could you cheat on him?"kate asked in shock kelly looked at them both "because i wanted to thank him." "For what?"shadow asked angrily "for opening my eyes,i was fighting a losing battle with obsidian he's never gonna accept me he hates me."kelly said angrily "kelly we've told you he doesn't hate you and he need ti." Kate couldn't finish as kelly snapped "oh shut up kate what do you know,you have 3 dysfunctional ass pups who get in to trouble a lot but in the end you love them and they you,you never had to jump through hoops to get them to love you they love you unconditionally but me...I'm wasting my time!".

Shadow blinked "is that what this is about?!" Kelly snorted "you know what shadow i should've let you finish in me,i would've gotten pregnant and have a nice litter of pups that love us both." "And have obsidian feel left out...i don't think so."shadow growled.

Kelly scoffed then rubbed her eyes "wow i can't believe you're defending him,it's all obsidian's fault if he hadn't been such a little jerk i wouldn't have cheated." Kate growled and stepped forward but shadow stopped her "Kelly...i want a divorce."

Kelly just stared at him angrily "fine...fine,have your divorce shadow...i can't believe you."

"No i can't believe you,you would cheat on your mate and blame it on someone else that's low!"kate growled. Kelly snarled and got into Kate's face then tackled her rolling out the den.

They stopped with kate on top growling "I'm gonna shove your tail down your throat!" Kelly kick kate off her causing kate to fall a few feet away she got up snarling then out of nowhere a large dragon landed between them blocking their paths Kate look up at the mighty creature and Kelly whimpered.

"Get out of the way mimic!"kate said trying to get to kelly "no kate that's enough."shadow said walking beside her "kelly leave." Kelly walked away in a huff shadow shook his head then hung it kate rubbed his back sympathetically "it's okay shadow I'm here."

Then obsidian walked up to them worried "Dad..?"he said Shadow sighed "son I'm sorry,kelly cheated on me." Obsidian looked at shadow.

"It's it my fault,because...I've been thinking maybe i was being unfair to her?"obsidian asked sitting next to kate "no no it's not your fault,it's hers,she didn't have the patience." Shadow said getting up and walking away obsidian was about to follow him but kate stopped him "give him some time.".

 **1 month later**

In the Western pack everything was going normal as usual kate was sitting in her den talking to humphrey "so how's shadow been doing since Kelly." Humphrey asked "shadow is a mighty alpha he's holding strong for his pack."kate said.

Then garth and lilly came in the den kate frowned at the sight of lilly as she was still mad at her "hello barf." "Hello coyote."

Humphrey and garth greeted.

Lilly looked away from kate "come on girls can't you two make up?"Humphrey asked "kate..she said she was sorry."Garth said "not good enough,she ruined something that was precious to me by putting her itty bitty ass on it."kate frowned.

"Now she has garth she can put her tiny butt on him."humphrey said nervously lilly glared at him.

"Yes and i like it..a lot."garth said Kate only snorted "i don't see why." Then she walked off lilly slapped humphrey in the head angrily "That's for insulting me."

Kate walked through the forest then she stopped by the place where her tree once stood she sighed "fuck you lilly."

"Having sister problems?"said a voice kate turned around to see Adrian standing behind her "you...you were the fox kelly cheated on!" Kate growled Adrian shook his head "no no i had no say in it,she came on to me since I'm small i couldn't fight back."

Kate frowned "she told me all about her issue with that obsidian pup,i gave her my opinion and a way to handle it because I'm a therapist then she went crazy and tried to eat my thingamajig."Adrian said.

Kate growled then turned away a long silence fell then Adrian decided to break the ice "i couldn't help but notice your problem with your sister."

Kate scoffed "oh i got a problem with her alright." "Would you like to tell me I'm a great listener?"Adrian asked.

"You see that spot right there,a tree used sit there my favorite tree i used it to train and sharpen my claws on it or vent my frustration on,then i left for Alpha school then lilly rubbed her little ass all over it because her ass itched then she didn't tell me about it for years oh that bitch!"kate snarled Adrian nodded "i don't have sibilings of my own but i know how you feel kate." Kate shook her head "yeah right."

"Tell me your sister...Lily she's an omega correct?"

"Yes."

"And omegas are known to have fun and play practical jokes correct?"

"Yes."

"Should such behavior be expected from her?"

Kate thought about it omegas have been known to pull off pranks and lilly has done some pranks but she's never done something this.

"No lilly has never did something like this before."Kate stated "what about sitting on that omega pups head?"Adrian asked kate looked at him in confusion kate didn't know lilly did that.

"Wait a second lilly sat on someone's head?" "Yes and she did it teasingly,like she had a very close relationship with the pup."

Kate looked at the ground questionly but shook her head "that was probably in good omega fun." Adrian raised an eyebrow "true true,but how about grinding her vagina on another wolf's face?".

Kate's eyes widened "what?!,that's so out of character for lilly sure she's playful but not that playful the wolf had to be someone she knew very well!"

Adrian nodded "you're right it was...in fact it was humphrey." Kate stared at Adrian blankly then said "I'm sorry what?"

Adrian looked at her confused "neither of them told you?" "Hell no neither of them told me!"kate snapped Adrian winced.

"Wait when did this even take place while i was at alpha school?"kate asked still shocked "uh no 4 days after your wedding." Adrian said Kate gasped "4 Days after our wedding?!".

"I wish i could show you but i can't time travel do you know someone who can?" Adrian asked kate frowned.

Kate and Adrian went to emerald and he time traveled

 **Jasper park 2010**

They arrived at the destination "okay follow me we are trying to find lilly and humphrey."kate said firmly "uh are they in trouble?"emerald asked "no they're not...not yet."kate said darkly.

They walked for a full minute until they saw lilly sitting in a field with humphrey and his three friends shakey salty and mooch they were playing truth or dare.

The 3 time travlers weren't exactly close but close enough to hear everything.

"Ok lilly i dare you to...hump humphrey's face."salty said causing Lilly to blush kate turned to emerald "emerald look away now." Emerald did as told.

Lilly got up and walked back a few feet and Humphrey positioned himself to face her.

Lilly put her chest close to the ground and her rear in the air she looked at humphrey with a grin on her face the she charged at him full speed then when she was close enough lilly jumped in the air and landed on humphrey only her crotch was in his face then she grinded her hips in a circular motion "yee haw!"lilly exclamed causing the others to laugh then she bounced her butt on humphrey's chest before getting off him humphrey sat up clutching his chest "damn lilly you almost knocked the wind out of me."Humphrey chuckled lilly giggled.

Kate gasped in a hushed tone "that little bitch."

 **Jasper park 2019**

Kate stormed off and Adrian followed Adrian sighed "i really didn't want to show you that kate really i didn't."

"Well I'm glad you did,it's bad enough not telling me about the tree no she didn't tell me that she put her pussy on my mates face,and she did it without hesitation like she was his mate,that...ARGH!"kate snarled.

Adrian grinned but quickly put it away "listen kate I'm highly against violence but i can see you want to tear lilly apart for this."

Kate snarled "tear her apart I'll rip humphrey's wolfhood and shove it up lilly's little ass!" Adrian shook his head "no kate you must not do that instead you must teach her a lesson,you remember the Jasper orgy?".

Kate looked at Adrian funny "how do you know about that?" Adrian chuckled "because i was there kate staying out of the way besides i was looking for food anyway out of all those alpha males that pounded you who was the very best?"

Kate thought about it "she personally had 5 favorites Garth,Nathaniel,Scar,Hutch and Cando,out of those 5 two turned her on the most that night it was Garth and Nathaniel and between the two of them if kate had to pick who to fuck again it honestly be Garth.

"It was Garth he was an animal that night."kate said Adrian nodded "ok so here's what you should do mate with garth in secret." Kate gave it a good though but hesitated "i don't know."

"Kate...lilly needs to learn not to pull stuff like this again shunning her is not enough she violated something precious to you now you violate something of hers ie her mate."Adrian explained.

Kate sat in silence for a moment before getting up and walking away Adrian grinned sinisterly.

Kate found garth sitting next to lilly "garth we need to talk...in private...right now."kate said firmly Garth looked at lilly and followed her into the forest.

Lilly sat in the grass unaware of Adrian creeping towards her "excuse me lilly."

Lilly turned to him "oh hello uh how did you know my name?" "Kate told me all about you."

Lilly gulped "she...she has?" Adrian nodded "yes she even told me about her tree." Lilly flinched "oh fenrir."

Adrian stared at lilly emotionless "she also knows about you and humphrey and a game of truth or dare." Lilly's eyes widened in fear "h..h..how do you know about that?!" Adrian chuckled "because i was there lilly i passed by i saw you grinding your vagina on humphrey's face."

Lilly shivered in fear "oh goodness." "Also i know something else about you lilly." Lilly gulped "what?" "Do you recall Eclipse?"

Lilly gasped in terror "Male wolf Jet black fur alpha and lone wolf?"Adrian asked with a sinister grin on his face lilly shook her head and tried to play it dumb "i..that name doesn't ring a bell!"

Adrian tilted his head "really lilly you're really gonna pretend you don't know him because you visited him 3 times." Lilly shook her head.

"I know you met him during mating season and then 2 months later you went back for seconds."Adrian said. Lilly stammered then sighed looking up at tbe sky then back to the ground lilly couldn't deny it anymore "Eclipse is a very nice wolf with a ver big heart...yes i mated with him but it didn't mean anything it was met to be a one night stand thats it and he understood but we could still be friends I'm not cruel,however the way he fucked me i just...i couldn't get it out of my mind so i went back for seconds."Lilly said Adrian nodded "fast forward to the 3rd vist." Lilly looked at the ground "i went to him a third time to tell him...I'm pregnant..with his pups." Adrian cackled making lilly flinch "yes lilly pretty soon you'll start to show and then you'll have so explaining to do!"Adrian said and begun walking to the forest leaving lilly to her thoughts.

With kate and garth they have just finished mate kate and garth's fur were messy and they were sweaty kate started walking away garth looked at her weirdly "kate what is with you today?" Kate looked back at him "nothing just...leave me alone."

Garth was confused as he watched her walk off.

Adrian was walking through the forest until Ylva appeared before him "Hello Adrian." Adrian smiled "ylva." Ylva growled "I haven't seen you in 80 years were have you been?" Adrian shrugged "oh just around."

Ylva looked at him with disgust "what are you doing?!" Adrian grinned "just having fun." "By tearing familes apart?!"ylva exclamed Adrian just shrugged ylva groaned in annoyance before teleporting away Adrian scoffed "damage has been done."

Ylva apeared before winston who was telling "Runt,Ryder,Gareth,Zero,toast and Sam stories "Excuse me winston where are you're daughters?" Winston just said "i afraid not." Ylva groaned "i can't waist time looking for them i need to warn someone about him." "About who?"runt asked "about Adrian runt."Ylva said winston gasped "Wait the Adrian as in Adrian the fox i thought he was a myth!" Yyla shook her head "no he's not."

"Wait who's Adrian?"gareth asked "Adrian is a fox who's very cunning and can charm a woman real easily in fact he's been mating with wolves since the first Moonlight Howl that was 1,800 years ago."winston explained "yes back then Adrian had a hunger for wolf...uh...girls but he always went after the virgins only i don't know why."Ylva said.

"You sound like you knew him."toast stated ylva sighed "yes i do because i was the one who gave him immortality."

Everyone gasped "he summoned me and asked for immortality i gave it to him...and i regret it."ylva said ashamed "Adrian's rampage continued for 40 years until suddenly he disappeared and no one has seen or heard from him since."winston said.

"Until now that is,Adrian has be watching this pack for years he knows every dirty little secret especially your parents runt."Ylva said runt looked at winston nervously.

"He has already exposed some and may have damaged your family and it may never be repaired..."Ylva said in a concerned tone.

Kate walked to her den clean and she walked past humphrey angrily humphrey was confused as to why she could be angry she approach her but only got a warning snarl causing him to flinch.

Garth returned to his den only to find a note carved to the ground by lilly it read

"Dear Garth,

I going on an important journey for personal reasons for 9 months don't worry I'm not divorcing you for i will be back and hopefully better than ever

Love lilly"

Garth was absolutely stunnedd that Lilly left the pack.

Lilly didn't travel far as she went to the southern pack territory and to a large den only to be greeted by a large black wolf with yellow eyes who smiled at her "Hello Lilly."he said happily Lilly smiled back "Hi Eclipse."


End file.
